Cunning
<--Specialist Class Cunning deals with skill and subterfuge. It is generally a stealth and utility oriented skill-tree. Only specialists may learn from Cunning. A specialist may only learn an ability with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one ability from the previous level requirement of Cunning. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up; an ability may only be ranked up once the specialist reaches the next level tier, ie: 5, 10, 15 etc. from the abilities required level. An ability may not be learned unless the specialist meets its requirement criteria. -- -- -- Cunning Mastery Requires: Level 1 Mastery (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Cunning Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with .5H weapons. -- -- Tracking (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Passive Effect - Cunning Allows the specialist to recognize and decipher prints, markings, and droppings of animals for further information. -- -- Tracking (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Tracking) Passive Effect - Cunning Allows the specialist to recognize and decipher prints or markings of humanoids for further information. -- -- Lockpicking (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Rank 1+ Major Action - Cunning No Cost - Melee Ability Make a Subterfuge roll to determine the specialist's lockpicking ability, to successfully pick the lock the specialist must roll at least 3x the level of the lock. Every additional rank in this ability, after the first, adds +1 to Subterfuge for lockpicking attempts and allows the use of better Lockpick Sets. -- -- Traps (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Rank 1+ Minor Action - Cunning No Cost - Melee Ability Allows the specialist to detect traps. Make a Subterfuge roll to determine the specialist's detecting traps ability, to successfully detect a trap the specialist must roll at least 3x the level of the trap; this will detect traps on objects and terrain in a radius of 5 range. Every additional rank in this ability, after the first, adds +1 to Subterfuge for detecting traps attempts and automatically detects traps of the prior level if they are within 5 range of the specialist. -- -- Strike (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped .5h weapon) Major Action - Cunning 1 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Deals attack damage to the target's fatigue. This ability can be used as a Minor Action, for 4 FP. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Symbols (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Tracking) Passive Effect - Cunning Allows the specialist to recognize and decipher unknown prints or markings for further information. -- -- of Expertise (Requires Level 5 Specialist) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Cunning Improves the Specialist's stealth ability, in a specific environment. In addition to learning this ability, the specialist must declare one of the following environments to be their Area of Expertise: Forest, Desert, Plains, Mountain, Urban, Underground, Underwater All Subterfuge rolls made by the specialist, in their Area of Expertise, receive a bonus of +2. Every additional rank in this ability, after the first, allows the specialist to declare an additional Area of Expertise. -- -- Knockout (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Strike) Major Action - Cunning 5 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. This attack can only be made at melee range, while the specialist is in Stealth. Deals damage to the target's fatigue. Attack rolls for this attack are based on DEX and {only receive damage bonuses from blunt or fist weapons.} Receive Overwhelming Advantage against the target for this attack. This ability does not break Stealth, if the target is knocked out. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Tracking (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires Symbols) Passive Effect - Cunning Allows the specialist to receive increased information from Tracking, Tracking, and Symbols when using an alchemy set, allows the specialist to analyze alchemical ingredients and regents as well as potions and elixirs, also adds an additional +1to Subterfuge for all detect traps attempts. -- -- Strike (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires an equipped melee weapon) (Requires Knockout) Major Action - Cunning 5 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. This attack can only be made at melee range, while the specialist is in Stealth. Receive Overwhelming Advantage against the target for this attack. This ability does not break Stealth, if the target is killed. -- -- Shot (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires an equipped archery or throwing weapon and ammunition) (Requires Knockout) Major Action - Cunning 5 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. This attack can only be made at weapon range, while the specialist is in Stealth. Receive Overwhelming Advantage against the target for this attack. This ability does not break Stealth, if the target is killed. -- -- Requires: Level 15 Language (Requires Level 15 Specialist) (Requires Symbols) Passive Effect - Cunning Allows the specialist to communicate with someone with whom they share no common language; this may only be used to communicate simple phrases. -- -- Gold (Requires Level 15 Specialist) (Requires Tracking) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Cunning Major Action - Cunning No Cost - Melee Ability Allows the specialist to alter coins values using an alchemy set, creating faked coins. A faked coin appears to be worth more than it actually is, but the faked coins will be discovered if the receiver of the faked coins tries to use the coins themselves. Make a Subterfuge roll to determine the specialist's coin forging ability, to successfully create faked coins the specialist must roll at least 1 for every 10 coins to be faked. Every additional rank in this ability, after the first, adds +1 to Subterfuge for coin forging attempts and allows the use of better Alchemy Sets. -- -- Strike (Requires Level 15 Specialist) (Requires Strike) Major Action - Cunning 5 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Adds a Crippled buff that {removes all damage bonuses from the target.} This effect lasts for one turn; this effect doesn't stack. -- -- -- -- -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Classes